Love is the Greatest Peculiarity
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: Set before the events of book 1, Abe finds a peculiar girl in desperate need of a loop while on furlough. Penelope Poe, a girl with a healing peculiarity that comes at a price, may hold the key to Enoch's heart and Victor's fate...if only Enoch would let her get close enough...
1. Penelope Poe

To say Penelope Poe was peculiar was a bit of an understatement. She never wore a pair of matching stockings, and only used an umbrella on the sunniest of days. On Friday's she ate dessert for dinner, and she always wore her favorite color, maroon, somewhere on her person. Perhaps the most peculiar thing about her, though, was the ability to heal others at the touch of her hand. Of course, this peculiarity came at a cost. Whatever injury or illness she would heal would reflect itself in lesser form within herself.

For example, once she healed a bird of a broken left wing and immediately her left shoulder blade bruised badly. It did not heal for two and a half weeks. Another time, a girl down the street came down with small pox; once she touched the girl the pox healed instantly while poor Penelope developed chicken pox.

Despite the downsides of her peculiarity, Penelope was delighted that she could help so many from illness and injury. She became the talk of her small town rather quickly. Sometimes people would grab at her hands without her permission in hopes to be healed from everything from a small paper cut to cancer. Thankfully, Penelope's peculiarity allowed her own body to have some degree of healing property so no deadly disease could bring her down. However, she was more often than not sick, bruised, and cut up from her endeavors which caused her parents a great deal of worry and stress. Now that the townspeople have started to take what would be freely given, Penelope was never fully well and it hardly seemed fair. Her parents were at a loss of what to do. They loved their daughter dearly, but they couldn't afford to move; and no matter how well they would hide her either Penelope found her way out to help others or people found their way to her healing hands.

For years her parents searched for anything that would help: cures, gloves, places to send her; and for years they came up empty. All seemed lost, until one day a young man of 21 happened upon their small town. His name was Abe, and he was on furlough with a fellow army friend who was from their town. Once he had heard of the girl with the peculiar power for healing, he had to come. At first, this made the Poe family very apprehensive to invite this stranger into their home. How did they know he wouldn't take their daughter and exploit her across the country - the world even?!

Penelope, who was the type of person that would open their arms to a viper, welcomed the young man warmly. Thankfully, albeit surprisingly, Penelope's positive outlook on humanity was justified this time. Abe, once alone with the Poe family, explained that she was not the only Peculiar in the world; and what's more there are places where peculiar are safe!

The Poe's were overjoyed, until they realized that should she go, they would never see their daughter again. With heavy hearts, they packed their daughters things and relished every moment of what would be their last day together. Abe took it upon himself to announce to the town that he had fallen deeply in love with Penelope, and she with him. He was to cut his furlough in the town short to take her to his home and marry her. The townspeople were heartbroken, how would they survive without their little miracle. Why, in the past 18 years no one had even bothered to go to medical school. Who needed a doctor with Penelope around?

Before the townsfolk sadness and confusion turned to rage, Abe regretfully broke up the Poe family to take Penelope away.

It is here, on the journey to a loop in Cairnholm, that our story begins...


	2. Of Boats and Hollows

Penelope hummed a pleasant tune as she leaned against the railing of the boat. Her knee length chestnut brown hair whipped in the wind around her face, and her deep blue eyes were shut in euphoria. This was the first time she had ever been on a boat.

"Is that Judy Garland I hear," Abe asked as he moved to stand beside her.

"Yes, Zing! Went the Strings of my Heart specifically," she said as she smiled wider but kept her eyes shut.

"How come you don't sing it out? Based on that hum I'd venture to say you'd have a lovely singing voice. Are you embarrassed with all the other people around," he conjectured.

"Heavens no," she laughed as she turned to him, "I don't believe in singing a song unless you have felt it's lyrics before. It's a bit of a lie, don't you think?"

Abe chuckled, "You take music very seriously, Penny."

"Penny," she repeated, "I've never had a nickname before."

"How does it feel," Abe grinned.

Penelope took a few minutes to think about it before she responded. "I prefer Penelope, but I won't mind it so much if you call me Penny - but just you! It's only fair considering you rescued me," she concluded.

"Fair," Abe questioned.

"Yes, nicknames denote a sort of intimacy don't they? While we don't know each other - and are far from in love despite what you told everyone else - you still saved me," she paused a moment before continuing, "Please don't misunderstand me when I say these things. I love helping people, and I love my peculiarly. However, having people take from me what I would give freely hurts my heart in ways I can't even explain. Not being able to know when I'll get sick or hurt - or be able to guess how based on what I'm healing - is terrifying. Thank you."

Abe's eyes watered a bit thinking about how things had gone for this sweet and strange girl before him. It took him a few moments before he trusted his voice enough to say, "You're very welcome, my dear Penny."

She smiled brightly at him and asked, "So what can you tell me about what's hurting you?"

Abe was taken aback by her words and found himself stuttering in response. Penelope giggled and explained, "When I'm aware of someone's presence, my body and mind responds in a certain way when they're hurt or sick. It's like it tickles my brain and I get goosebumps on my skin. I'd guess your hurt is more of the heart than physical illness or injury."

Abe bowed his head, "That is a rather amazing gift you have."

"So who is she," she asked plainly.

Abe gaped, "Are you sure you don't have a touch of a seer in you?"

Penelope through back her head and laughed heartily, "Dearest Abe, I'm an 18 year old woman - and a romantic. I read far too much Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare, I see heartbreak and tragedy everywhere."

Abe stood dazed for a minute before the laughter took him. He laughed so long and so loud that he got dizzy and had to grab the railing for support. His stomach hurt and tears were pouring down his face, but he felt wonderfully light - more so than he had in a long time. "Penny, you are the most peculiar girl I've ever met, and I mean that in the best of ways."

Penelope smiled at him before looking up at the sky. The sun had finally peaked its head over the clouds. As it began to beam down she opened her maroon umbrella, and looked at her companion expectantly.

Abe sighed, "Her name is Emma, she was my sweetheart."

Penelope gasped, "What happened to her?"

"Oh she's fine, alive and well, well perhaps not well. I fear I've broken her heart," Abe admitted sadly.

"You must've had good reason, you don't seem like the heartbreaker type," she encouraged.

"My peculiarity, well...I can see things...invisible things," he explained, "Specifically creatures called hollowgasts, or hollows for short. They mainly kill peculiars. Having this peculiarity, as much as I love Emma, I could not in good conscience let others of our kind be murdered by something I could see and stop. This war, they're using it to their benefit, they're killing more than just peculiars and I have to stop as many as I can or die trying."

"And you left Emma behind so she wouldn't get hurt," Penelope conjectured.

Abe nodded, "And now I'm afraid I'm a bit too old for her. It was a necessary evil, leaving her, you know."

"You don't have to convince me, only yourself," she pointed out as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and asked, "Did you just -"

"No, I can't heal emotional trauma I'm afraid, that's beyond my limits," Penelope confirmed, "so how about you tell me about this Emma, and the others."

The rest of the day Abe regaled her with tales of his peculiar family. She was amazed to hear of all the different abilities, and how they operate on a daily basis. Perhaps living in the same day wouldn't be so bad.

"There is one I should warn you about," Abe said carefully.

"Oh," she asked confused.

"Enoch, he's a good soul underneath it all I'm sure, but..." he began.

"Enoch is the young man who can bring things to life right," she asked excitedly.

"Yes," he confirmed before continuing, "he was always jealous of Emma and I. I think being a teenage boy and having only two choices of teenage girls was difficult. He was so close with Victor that Bronwyn became more like a sister to him by osmosis. So..."

"That only left Emma," Penelope finished.

"I just wanted you to know that he may be a bit sour, but -"

"Abe, have no worries fill your mind, I won't even notice," she said halfheartedly.

"Come again," Abe asked puzzled at her change in demeanor.

"My parents always said that I could see sunshine in a black hole and befriend a den of vipers before I used my common sense about people," she paused and looked sadly at the ocean for a moment, "I love them, and I know they meant well. It's just, I can sense when people are in pain and distress. Some of the nastiest people I have encountered carry the greatest pain in their heart...it's almost unbearable. They need love even more than everyone else in my opinion; and if I'm the only one to give it than so be it."

Abe gave her a gentle smile before nodding at the darkening sky, "We should head down below to get some sleep. We should be at our next destination by morning."

"Penelope! Wake up," Abe whisper shouted as he shook Penelope's sleeping form.

"'Tis the morn already," Penelope asked groggily in an English accent.

"No, but we've got to go," Abe insisted and when she wouldn't respond further he added, "there is a hallow on board!"

Penelope shot straight up and grabbed her umbrella and bag. "What do we do? You've got to kill it, what if it hurts someone?"

"I think it's been following me, or at least it's master has. They love nothing more than to discover the locations of loops. We've got to get out of here," he explained.

"You can't let it live, Abe, people could die," Penelope begged.

Abe looked back and forth, considering his options. He growled and dig out a piece of paper from his pockets. "Go to the life boat on the starboard side. Wait for me there. If I don't come back in 10 minutes time. Release the boat and follow these instructions," he instructed curtly, "now go!"

Penelope quickly slunk to the topside of the boat and around the starboard side. Carefully and quietly she removed the cover and hopped inside. All was quiet as she began counting to six hundred in her head. It was too quiet and she felt uneasy. The tickling in her brain and the goosebumps on her arms let her know that someone was not well close by. Did Abe get hurt?

260\. No sign of Abe, but the goosebumps now covered her legs too.

415\. All is still eerily quiet save for the lapping of the waves against the boat. The goosebumps have traveled up her neck, and the tickling in her brain has become a dull ache.

528\. Where could Abe be? Her head felt like it was about to split in two.

556\. She slowly and sadly began to put her hands on the ropes. "Abe," she whispered like a prayer.

"GO," Abe's voice shouted out as he crashed through the window of the sight seeing cabin.

Penelope made quick work of the ropes and soon the life boat crashed to the water below. She wasted no time in pulling out the oars and doing what she thought was right. At first, she seemed to be going in circles. The fear caused her to focus though as thuds and inhuman screeching rang out, and she soon got the hang of it. She got about 150 feet away from the boat when she felt something pull on it. A scream tore from her throat and she raised one of the oars with the intention of slamming it down on what she hoped would be the hollow.

"Penny it's me," a choked voice came out.

Penelope opened her eyes and saw a drenched Abe clinging for life to the side of the boat. She helped pull him in, and immediately started looking him over frantically.

"Penny, I'm okay, I'm okay," he promised.

"Something is not okay," she exclaimed desperately.

Taken aback by her harsh tone he stared at her in confusion and slight fear.

"Never. Not in all of my life, have I ever felt what I did while waiting in this boat up there. By my senses you should be torn a part, but there's only minor scratches and bruising. What is going on," she demanded.

Abe sighed, "I didn't think that you may be able to sense them."

"What? The hollow," she guessed.

"Yes," he affirmed.

"What on earth did you do before you killed it? Torture it," she asked.

"No, in a way it's already tortured," he said carefully.

"Abe," she insisted him to continue.

She needed answers. Her mind and body were still coming down from being torn so.

"Penelope," he sighed, "hollows used to be peculiars."

"What," she gasped.

Abe rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "...and apparently after what you say you felt, underneath the creatures they have become, they still are."


	3. Flattery Will Get You Awkward Moments

"Welcome to Cairnholm, Penny," Abe said brightly as he docked the life boat.

"Five more minutes darling, your bride to be needs her beauty sleep," Penelope joked groggily.

"I think after this journey your going to need a stop at the Priest Hole, rather than sleep," Abe replied honestly, "no offense, dearest, but you're resembling a drowned rat at present."

"Ever the flatterer," she yawned in response as she stretched.

He helped her with her bag and they ambled down the dock and to the Priest Hole. "They have a public restroom where you can change and -"

"Drain the half an ocean that's in my hair," Penelope laughed, "fair warning, you may be waiting hours."

Abe would soon find she wasn't exaggerating. After meticulously brushing her, finally!, dry hair, she carefully picked out her favorite maroon dress. It fit her like a glove and was very comfortable. She paired it with one black and one white stocking, and gave herself a once over before exiting the facilities.

"My, my you were right, she was certainly worth the wait," the bartender commented.

"Hey now, that's my future bride you speak of," Abe reminded him.

"Tell me again why you brought her here," he asked incredulously.

"She wanted to see where I grew up before we tied the knot," he said simply.

"You can tell a lot about a man by where he came from," Penelope added, "so I just wanted to be sure what I was getting myself into."

"Well, be safe out there, it's still not safe," he said as he bid them both goodnight.

Penelope thanked him as she looped her arm through Abe's. Once they were on their own again she asked, "What day is it today?"

"Friday," he answered cocking and eyebrow at her, "why do you ask?"

"I have a routine to keep, let's just leave it at that," Penelope said cryptically as she smiled brightly.

They walked in companionable silence for a while. After a few miles Abe stayed rooted to the spot. "What's going -"

"This is as far as I go," Abe smiled sadly, "to be perfectly honest, I wrote to Miss Peregrine the moment I heard about you. She's expecting you - they all are. I just don't know who she's going to send to meet you and bring you through the loop."

Understanding washed over Penelope and she embraced him tenderly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "Thank you. I'll never forget you, you're the best fake fiancé a girl could hope for!"

Abraham laughed and reassured her, "It's been my pleasure. Now all you have to do is keep going straight. No one goes on this side of the island, so whomever you meet is one of us."

"How are you going to explain coming back through town without me," she turned to ask him.

"By the time I get back, the whole island will be dark. I'll be able to get back to the boat undetected, don't you worry," he said confidently.

"Until we meet again," she bowed deeply, "in this life or the next."

Abraham shook his head at her theatrics, and laughed as he bowed back. "Until we meet again," he returned.

A silly song her mother used to sing her as a child to comfort her popped into her head. To stave off her slight nervousness at meeting her new family she sang the chorus she knew so well.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye," she sang as she walked as carefully as she could in the dying light.

The more she sang, the more confident she became. Pretty soon she was skipping through the land and closing her eyes as she sung out at the top of her lungs. She should have kept her caution about her as the terrain became rougher; perhaps she would've seen the boulder in her path.

Her singing was cut off as her right foot hit the underside of it causing her to lose her balance. She closed her eyes and threw out her arms to try and regain balance as she fell. All this did was cause her to twist and hurtle downwards back first. As she mentally braced for the inevitable fall, she felt a strong pair of arms cradle the back of her neck and waist. Her dark blue eyes shot open and met a pair of dark brown ones. She forced her eyes to focus in the last rays of light that still shone. The face of her rescuer was breath taking.

"You should watch where your going, who goes prancing and singing about in the dark on dangerous terrain," her savior asked gruffly.

The only words she could think of to respond were the words that kept repeating in her head the moment she opened her eyes and saw him. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night," she quoted breathlessly.


	4. The Start of a Lifetime of Teasing

Enoch stared at the girl, fighting a losing battle with the blush that flamed his face. The flesh of Penelope's neck where his fingers touched erupted in goosebumps that had nothing to do with sensing illness. Suddenly, he righted her on her feet and drew away from her like he'd been struck by lightning. "Sure you didn't hit your head? Then again you were daft enough to frolic around dangerous land, so maybe you're not all there to begin with," he said as sarcastically as he could, face still aflame.

Penelope giggled, "Thank you for saving me, Enoch. I'm Penelope."

"I know who you are, Daffy, but how do you know me," he spat.

"Daffy," she repeated absentmindedly, "is that another nickname? I seem to be acquiring those rather quickly. What's it mean?"

"I uh I don't know...because your daft...it just kind of came out...," he breathed out in frustration and straightened up, "lets go, follow me."

He turned this way and that, too flustered to remember where he was. Before she could ask, he finally chose a direction and started walking.

"Abe told me about you all," Penelope said breaking the silence, "and since I can see you, you're not in a top hat, and there are no bees about you then you must be Enoch. How's that for daft?"

He turned back and saw her smiling smugly at him. Grumbling and mumbling is all he could come out with as they continued on their way. They had made a wrong turn somewhere, but he would be damned if he was going to admit it. All of a sudden riotous laughter peeled through the air.

"Hey lover boy," a disembodied voice shouted, "the loop's back the other way."

"Millard," Penelope exclaimed happily, "it's nice to kind of meet you. Wherever you are...aren't you cold being naked out here in this weather?"

"She asks the real questions," Millard snickered.

Enoch walked over to where the voice was coming from and asked through gritted teeth, "How long have you been -"

"Watching," Millard said with a laugh, "oh I saw the whole thing, beautiful."

"Watch your mouth," Enoch whispered angrily.

"What your girlfriend the only one allowed to call you beautiful? That's too adorable," Millard teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," he defended.

"I could be though," Penelope offered seriously.

Enoch turned in embarrassed horror to find that she was standing directly behind him.

"Before you ask, yes I heard the whole thing, I have been right within earshot you know," Penelope deadpanned, "so let us continue on to the loop before it's pitch black."

"Penelope, I like you," Millard said with a voice full of mirth, "Penelope O'Connor has a nice ring to it."

"O'Connor," she asked.

"Why, your future last name, right Enoch," Millard teased.

"The only reason I haven't knocked your teeth in is because I can't see you. Keep it up, and I'll just start swinging," Enoch promised.

"Touchy, touchy...and in front of your girl too! Don't want her to find out all your sullen and violent tendencies before the wedding now do ya," Millard egged on.

WHOMP! 

Enoch landed a punch right in Millard's mouth. Blood poured from the newly formed split in Millard's lip and he cried out in surprise and pain.

"If you got hurt just grab onto my hands," Penelope said as she put her hands out palm up.

He did as she asked and felt the cut instantly fuse and shut. "Wow, what an amazing peculiarity," Millard said in awe, "Enoch - she heals people, and just at the touch of her hand too."

Ignoring the exchange Enoch ushered them into the cave to enter the loop. As they exited the cave they were greeted by a nervous Bronwyn.

"It's about time! Miss Peregrine is almost ready to rest the loop, what did you do get lost," Bronwyn cried out.

"Funny story," Millard started.

"Shut it, unless you want me to knock your block again," Enoch spat.

Bronwyn looked at Enoch confused and then shrugged her shoulders and turned to Penelope. "Bronwyn, nice to meet you, how fast can you run?"

"Not very," she admitted.

"Hop on," she said turning her back to her, "Millard, Enoch catch us if you can!"

With Penelope on Bronwyn's back they took off like a shot. Penelope roared in surprised laughter, and the two boys tried their best to keep up. They got to the house just in the nick of time. Once the loop was reset, they all filed inside and into the living room.

"Hello, Penelope. I am Miss Peregrine, what's happened here," she said grabbing Penelope's face in her hands, "is this why you all were so late? Did you fall in the bog?"

Millard gasped, "That's where Enoch punched me, how come it's -"

"Whenever I heal someone, the ailment or injury shows up on me - just not as bad," she paused and touched her lip, "you really swung at him hard, Enoch."

"Why do you sound more impressed than angry," Bronwyn asked.

"Cause she's in love with him," Millard called out as he ran out of the room and away from Enoch.

"That was fast," a boy with a bee net over his head commented, "I'm - "

"Hugh," Penelope smiled, "and Your Emma, Claire, the twins, Olive, Fiona, and Horace. Abe told me about you all."

Emma's face fell, and immediately Penelope wished her peculiarity could heal emotional injury. Her revelry was broken when Horace approached her. He circled around her looking her up and down. "Not bad style, but mismatched stockings are a bit kooky don't you think," Horace said snootily.

"Hey, who cares about her stockings," Enoch shouted.

Everyone turned to stare at him. He looked down and muttered, "I missed dinner for this, I'm going to my room."

"Miss Peregrine," Penelope asked as she stared after Enoch's retreating from, "would it be okay if I used the kitchen."

"Absolutely, we can speak about rules and such all the while," she said warmly while showing her towards the kitchen.

Penelope gathered the ingredients she needed and clapped for joy. "I know it's technically the same day, but outside of the loop it's Friday; and Friday's mean dessert. I'm so happy you have the ingredients for my favorite!"

She happily flirted around the kitchen as Miss Peregrine explained everyone's daily chores and how she would fit in. "Don't worry, you only heal at will - that will not be a daily chore for you. Abe told me what life was like for you, and it's my job to see that you are healthy and happy," Miss Peregrine assured her.

"I know that I'll be happy here," she said wistfully as she began to make the icing for her cake.

The younger peculiars stood in the doorway looking longingly at the leftover cake batter. Penelope laughed and looked and Miss Peregrine for permission. When she nodded Penelope called to them, "Please help yourselves to the batter. Let me know if you think the cake will turn out!"

The kids cheered and pushed and shoved their way into the kitchen. They scraped the batter bowl clean and hummed happily as they did so. "What kind of cake is it," Claire asked as she brought a napkin to the back of her head.

"It's a yellow cake with a chocolate peanut butter icing, it's my favorite. Once the icing is put on, you place the cake in the fridge and let it harden up," she explained.

After she iced the cake and placed it in the fridge, Emma volunteered to help her do dishes and help her get settled in her room. Miss Peregrine thanked her and went to put the children in bed with promises of cake in the morning.

"So," Emma began once they were alone, "Abe is the one that brought you to us."

"Yes," Penelope responded, "he spoke a lot about you."

Emma winced and Penelope continued, "I know it doesn't make the heartbreak any easier."

"He told you," she said shortly.

"I more or less guessed," Penelope admitted, "partly because of my peculiarity and partly because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"And hopelessly in love with Enoch," Emma teased lightly in hopes to change the painful subject of Abe.

Penelope blushed and admitted, "It's strange. I've been reading Shakespeare for years, and the idea of love at first sight has always fascinated me. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd experience it."

"Was it all you read about," Emma asked curiously.

"Better," she sighed dreamily, "I looked into his eyes and something clicked in place."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high," Emma sighed, "Enoch is a bit..."

"I love a challenge, life would be boring without them wouldn't it," Penelope suggested.

"I suppose so," Emma said smiling as she dried and put away the last dish.

"Can you show me his room on the way to mine," she asked innocently.

"Umm," Emma said at a loss of how to respond.

"Not for any reason other than to bring him a slice of cake to thank him for bringing me here," Penelope assured with a laugh, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Sorry," Emma apologized sincerely, "yea I can show you no problem."

After Emma showed her Enoch's room and then her own, Penelope bid her goodnight and crept back downstairs. She cut Enoch a big slice of cake and headed back up the stairs. She knocked on his door lightly, and she heard a string of obscenities that made her blush. He swung open the door and whisper shouted, "What?!"

Penelope blushed at the sight of him. His eyes were shut, his hair was mussed, and his shirt was off. "I..uh...um...what I mean is that I," she stuttered trying to find her words.

The moment he heard her voice his eyes flew open and he closed the door to cover his bare chest. "Daffy, it's late. I was sleeping. What is it?"

Penelope stared into her eyes struggling to remember why she was here and what her name was. "Why do you have cake," he asked curiously.

"Right," she exclaimed remembering herself, "cake for you I make a piece for everyone."

"Huh?!"

Penelope sighed and mentally kicked herself, "I made a cake for everyone. I sliced the first piece for you."

"Why," he asked suspiciously.

"To thank you," she said simply.

"For what," he said impatiently.

"For coming to meet me, saving me from bashing my head in, and bringing me here," she rattled off.

"That's not a big -"

"Will you just take the cake," she said shoving the plate at him.

He let go of the door to grab the plate before it crashed to the ground and woke everyone up. "You didn't have to do this you know, wake me up in the dead of night. A simple thank you would be sufficient," he said stubbornly.

"Well it's Friday," she started.

"What's Friday have to do with it, that doesn't make any -" he asked and was cut off by a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"There," she said quietly, "a simple thank you. Good night Enoch."

He slammed the door wordlessly. She walked back to her room smiling and touching her lips, proud of her bold move. Meanwhile, Enoch leaned against his closed door, touching his cheek, wondering why his heart was hammering inside his chest.


	5. Busted

Enoch stumbled down to the dining room where everyone was seated for breakfast. He wasn't usually late for meals, he knew how much Miss Peregrine valued everything being on time. "It was all that girl's fault," he thought bitterly, "I couldn't sleep at all."

"So nice of you to join us Mr. O'Connor," Millard laughed, "we saved you a seat next to Mrs. O'Connor."

The kids roared with laughter as both Enoch and Penelope blushed. He sat next to her uneasily and Miss Peregrine hushed them all. "Penelope dear, I was thinking we could add going into town to fetch supplies as one of your daily chores. Your peculiarity is the most unnoticeable and -"

"No," shouted Enoch.

Everyone stared at him and he cleared his threat.

"I'm sorry Miss Peregrine, but I don't think Daffy here can handle it," he said Snidely, "she'd just offer her hands to anyone with a bruise and soon everyone would be knocking on our door for her. No way can she do that."

The kids stared at him as if he was the meanest person ever for talking about their new friend like she was stupid. Miss Peregrine barely contained her knowing smile, and Penelope looked at him as if he was the dreamiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Quite right," Miss Peregrine said in a controlled voice, "well, since your cake was such a huge hit, how about helping prepare meals?"

"I would love that," Penelope sighed while still staring at Enoch.

Everyone started chattering away while they finished up their meals. Penelope leaned over towards Enoch and asked, "By the way, how did you like -"

"I threw it out the window," he said curtly as he stabbed at his food, "don't ever come to my door that late again. In fact, don't come to my door ever again - cake or no cake."

Penelope giggled and his face got red with annoyance, "What's got you giggling now, Daffy?"

She coughed and began staring at her plate to stop the giggle fit that started. "Well, if you threw it out the window," she paused to giggled some more, "then why does your breath smell like peanut butter and chocolate?"

Enoch stood up with his plate, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to work on my homuncli," he eyed Penelope at his next statement, "NO ONE is to bother me."

He looked from Penelope to Emma, "Unless you would like to come and help me out Emma."

Emma shook her head no and said snappily, "I have better things to do I assure you."

He shrugged off her comment and stopped at Millard's seat, "...and if you ever make me sit next to Daffy again, I'll aim next lower than your lip next time."

"Big words for a man who landed a lucky shot on an invisible boy," Millard snorted.

Penelope shrugged and went back to eating her meal, entirely unaffected by Enoch's words and attitude. Enoch stalked off to put his plate in the kitchen, a thick air of annoyance surrounding him. Miss Peregrine dabbed at her mouth with a napkin to conceal her grin.

 _"The boy's head over heals and he can't even see it,_ " she thought amused, _"it should be interesting to see how long it takes him to realize...good thing time is something they've got plenty of."_

 _ **A/N - Sorry this chapter's a day late and a little short! Be on the lookout for the next chapter later on today. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed; it really encourages me and makes my day!**_


	6. Friendship and Promises

Miss Peregrine excused herself and reminded the children, in her typical stern yet gentle way, to finish up and begin their daily chores.

"So, Mrs. O'Connor, do you want us to show you -," Millard started once Miss Peregrine left.

"Stop it! All of you," Emma shouted, "yes, we all know how Penelope feels about Enoch, but clearly he doesn't feel the same. So would you all kindly stop giving her false hope - it's the cruelest thing you can do to a person - I won't stand for it!"

She stared them all down and then promptly ran out of the room. After a few moments of silence Millard began to apologize.

"Don't worry, I know that it's all in good fun," Penelope reassured him as she got up to leave.

Penelope opened the door to Emma's room and saw that she was laying on her back on her bed. She walked in, shut the door behind her, and laid next to her.

"I don't want to talk," Emma stated simply, eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Who said anything about talking," Penelope questioned as she, too, stared up at the ceiling.

At first Emma thought it was strange that Penelope just decided to lay next to her in silence. She thought for sure that Penelope was going to make her talk about the real reason behind her outburst...to talk about her own heartache...to talk about Abe. Once she realized that it wasn't Penelope's intention at all her mood lifted. It was nice to have a friendly presence, to not be alone with her own thoughts. As if she could gauge the change in Emma's mood Penelope suddenly stood up and said, "I should help Miss Peregrine prepare lunch, it is about that time. I'll see you down there!"

Penelope skipped out of the room and Emma couldn't help but smile.

At lunch Penelope saved the seat next to her for Emma, much to everyone's surprise. When Enoch came in the room to eat his eyes went a little wide to see Penelope sitting so far away from him, and he paused at the doorway staring at her. Before anyone could "misjudge" his reaction he looked to where Millard was seated and said, "Thank you for respecting my wishes."

"Don't look at me, she picked her own seat," Millard said, "maybe she realized what a sour puss you are and just doesn't like you anymore."

"Now, that's quite enough Millard. Enoch, please sit, it's time to eat," Miss Peregrine instructed.

Enoch took a bite of his soup and couldn't hold back a moan. Everyone but Penelope looked at him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy devouring his soup like a half-starved animal. "Enjoying your soup, Enoch," Miss Peregrine asked.

He picked up his bowl and kicked it clean before he admitted, "That was the best soup you've ever made!"

"Oh, I didn't make it," Miss Peregrine said with a smile," Penelope did.

Penelope sat staring at her soup while grinning wildly as she spooned some up to her mouth. Emma was the first one to snort from holding back her laughter, and that's all it took for Millard to start laughing loudly. Fiona, Hugh, and Claire weren't far behind him; and pretty soon all the children were laughing save for Penelope.

Enoch felt like he was going to be sick. "Of course Daffy made it," he thought bitterly, "I'm never going to live this down."

With no arrogant words or comebacks on his lips, he took his bowl to the kitchen sink and left for his room. Penelope mirrored his action a few moments later. She was able to catch him before he slammed his door.

"I'm sorry they keep teasing you Enoch," Penelope said genuinely.

"It's all your fault you know," he said angrily, "I'm not that special you know, you should target someone else with that embarrassment you call feelings."

Penelope smiled warmly at him and took a step closer.

"You are special, I can tell," she assured him, "and I really do like you -"

"Don't," he said venomously as he slammed the door in her face.

She lightly pressed her hand on his shut door. As she stared at it she whispered a promise, "Even if you never love me, I will get you to love yourself."


	7. The First Year

That night, Penelope watched as Bronwyn gathered all the young ones and herded them to their beds. She followed close behind and listened as she told them stories while tucking them in for the night. Bronwyn was startled when she came out and saw Penelope by the doorway.

"How long have you been there," Bronwyn asked while gripping her heart.

"The whole time, I like the stories you told them," she complimented her, "did Miss Peregrine teach them to you?"

"No, that's all me," she said proudly, "I'm not always the sharpest tool in the shed but I've got three things going for me: my strength, my loyalty, and my stories."

Penelope patted her on the back and said, "I'm sure you're much more than that."

"Do you know any stories," Bronwyn asked.

"Nothing that could be told to children," Penelope warned.

"Good thing I'm not a child," Bronwyn beamed, "let's grab Emma, Fiona, and Hugh and you can tell us."

Penelope nodded and headed in the opposite direction. "Where are you going there rooms are this way," Bronwyn asked.

"To see if Enoch wants to join us," Penelope stated simply.

"Good luck with that," Bronwyn said genuinely, "we'll meet in your room!"

Penelope nodded once more and went to Enoch's room. As she waited for him to answer she mentally prepared herself for him to be shirtless again. "I'm not going to make like a babbling idiot this time," she promised herself.

He opened his door, clearly annoyed and fully dressed, and Penelope was slightly disappointed.

"Do you remember why you're here this time, Daffy," he said snidely, "because you don't have any props for me to help you recall again."

"I was going to tell stories, stories the younger ones can't hear," she whispered, "I was wondering if you wanted to join us in my room?"

"Us," he asked curiously.

"I'd list everyone off, but I know the only one you think matters to you is Emma," she said honestly without a hint of malice, "she'll be there."

Her kind bluntness froze him for a moment. "You amaze me you know that," he said in awe.

"I do," she asked with hope in her voice.

"You claim you like me, but you're using Emma to invite me to your room with full knowledge that I have feelings for her - not you," he elaborated.

Penelope laughed, "Silly Enoch, I never said that; that's not what I was implying at all. You don't have feelings for her, not romantic ones anyway. You want to be loved, so you've projected what you want onto her. Since you're still living in that fantasy, she's the best way to get you out of your room."

Enoch didn't even hesitate to slam the door in her face. He heard her cheery voice through the door, "You know where we'll all be if you change your mind."

"She's absolutely insane," he whispered to himself.

"And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death has illimitable dominion over all," Penelope narrated with flourish, "The End."

Emma, Bronwyn, Fiona, and Hugh sat on the floor of her room staring at her with mouths agape. Hugh's arm that started off lightly draped around Fiona's shoulders had long since become a death grip. Nobody moved or breathed as Penelope let the final moments of the story sink in.

"WELL I'M SURE NOT SLEEPING TONIGHT," a voice shouted from the corner of the room.

All the kids shrieked including Penelope...and including Enoch who was lurking in the shadows outside of Penelope's bedroom. He clasped one hand over his mouth and the other over his pounding heart. Before he got caught he slunk back to his room.

"Millard," the others shrieked.

The girls started throwing pillows around the room at random in hopes to hit Millard. Hugh rolled around on the floor laughing now that his heart was back in his chest. Bees flew out all over the room causing the pillow attack to stop on Millard and start on Hugh.

"Put your bees back Hugh," Fiona cried joyously, "and put some pants on at least Millard!"

"NEVER," cried Millard as he presumably ran out of the room as the door slammed shut.

"That was a great story," Emma commented, "What's it called?"

"The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe - no relation...sadly," Penelope beamed, "he's one of my favorite authors!"

"How can someone so cheery and carefree love something so dark," Hugh asked seriously.

"It's honest," Penelope defended, "the moral of the story is death comes for us all: tallest to the smallest, richest to the poorest."

Bronwyn hung her head and Penelope went to embrace her. "Death gives us a beautiful gift should we choose to take it," Penelope encouraged as she gently tilted Bronwyn's chin up, "it reminds us that since our time is short we shouldn't waste a moment. We should spend our time loving one another and celebrating each day; and when death inevitably comes for those we love we use the rest of our lives to honor them by remembering them and carrying on what they've taught us."

Bronwyn smiled sadly, "Victor taught me to never leave the ones you love. You stand by them and with them no matter what."

"And I'd say you live that out beautifully every single day," Emma said as she joined in embracing Bronwyn.

"Most definitely," Fiona agreed joining in the hug.

After a few moments Hugh was heard sniffling, "You girls are too emotional for me I'm going to bed."

The girls giggled a bit and decided not to tease him about being the one to get teary eyes. Or at least they tried to be gracious, moments later he ran back in the room and slid on the floor fumbling about. He was red in the face but tried to play cool as he held a hand out to Fiona, "Would you like to walk me to my - I MEAN would you like to...ah forget it."

The girls were rolling around crying from laughter. Fiona got to her feet, after collecting herself, and put her hand in his. "Sure I can walk you to your room, let's go," she said sweetly.

"I needed that," Bronwyn said as her giggles died down, "sometimes I miss Victor too much and my heart hurts."

Emma and Penelope nodded in sympathy. "Well we better get to bed," Emma suggested as she signaled for Bronwyn to help her up.

"Sweet dreams," Penelope said teasingly as they walked out the door.

Enoch looked like a complete wreck at breakfast. He was falling asleep in his oatmeal and somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that everyone was staring. How was he going to explain this? How could he even explain it. The story wasn't even what kept him up, it was Penelope's voice as she was telling the story. She was so passionate and he voice ebbed and flowed with the tone of the tale. The way she spoke of death and darkness so lovingly, it captivated him. Part of him had a mind to walk right up to Emma and kiss her to right himself; but he knew that if Emma didn't light him on fire first then Bronwyn would snap him in two. "And the thought of kissing Emma isn't remotely appealing," he thought.

It was a stray thought, but an honest one. He was too tired to lie to himself, but also too tired to analyze what that meant.

"ENOCH," Miss Peregrine spoke loudly snapping him out of his reverie, "I said are you not well?"

"All that screeching last night kept me up," Enoch said, impressing himself at his last minute lie, "I'm just tired and some people need to stick to their curfew."

"It's all Millard's fault," Fiona accused, "had he not scared us out of our wits there would've been no screaming."

"Worth it," Millard said smugly as his spoon floated up to his mouth.

"So that's who said they weren't sleeping tonight," Enoch said in relief.

He hadn't stayed for the reveal and had been too on edge from the story to recognize his voice. Unfortunately for him he was too tired to realize that he had voiced his question out loud.

"I knew I heard someone out in the hall," Millard cried, "but I was too invested in the story to check!"

"What were you doing in the hall, Penelope invited you," Bronwyn asked curiously.

"I thought I heard another male voice scream besides Hugh," Fiona commented.

"Why were you outside," Emma asked like she already knew the answer.

"Did you hear my story," Penelope asked hopefully.

Enoch groaned, "I'm going -"

"To finish your breakfast and then go get supplies," Miss Peregrine instructed, "maybe the walk will wake you up...and take Penelope with you."

Everyone made various oo and ah noises until Miss Peregrine told them to hush up and finish their meal. Penelope ate her breakfast in record time, put away her plate, and ran upstairs to change her dress. When she came back down, Enoch was nowhere to be found.

"He already left," Claire told her sadly.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and dashed out the door.

"She can't take a hint," Horace commented, "so sad...just like her stocking choices."

Penelope caught up to Enoch easily. "Wait up," she called.

Enoch turned sharply to face her.

"Knock it off," he shouted, "don't follow me, don't stare at me, don't talk to me or about me, don't come to my room - whatever is going on in that strange little brain of yours about me, Daffy, kill it because it's never going to happen."

Penelope stood still and looked to the ground the instant he said not to stare at him. She nodded and made a step forward.

"Stop! I don't care what Miss Peregrine says don't take you and your stupid hands to that town, do you hear me," he shouted.

Once again Penelope nodded and turned on her heal to head back to the house. He felt bad for being so extreme, he knew he was overtired and didn't mean everything he said. "No matter," he thought, "I said what I did and I'm sticking to it now."

The rest of the year was quiet for Enoch. Penelope did everything he told her too - with one exception; for if anyone would find a loophole, it would be her.

Once, every 7 days - which Enoch could only assume would be "Friday" outside of the loop - someone would knock on his door late at night. When he would open the door the only thing on the other side would be a plate with some kind of homemade dessert on it. In spite of himself, he came to look forward to his weekly late night snack. The longer it went on the more he regretted how he had be treating her, but he just couldn't bring himself to apologize.

It would be a full year, five months, and three days before he would finally speak to Penelope.


	8. Stubborn Ass

One year, five month, and three days after Enoch crushed Penelope's heart, it just so happened to be a Friday. He excused himself to bed very early and as soon as his door was shut he began to pace his room and whisper out loud to himself.

"I was so tired that day, Daffy, and being teased as bad as I was I just exploded," he practiced, "No, that's all wrong she'll think I didn't mean anything I said. Did I? I just didn't meant to be that harsh. Right?"

He paced faster and faster.

"Nice job finding a loophole in my wishes, Daffy, maybe you're not so daft after all," he tried, "No, she'll take that as too much of a compliment and she'll be starry eyed all over again. I don't deserve that after what I did..."

He stopped and asked himself, "Why do I care so much about what I say? I've had over a year to think about this, why does she make me so confused? Why do I dream about her voice and think about how she used to look at me. It was only a few days damnit! Then I had to ruin it all."

He sat on the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. "Why can't you ever be more than a sarcastic jerk," he asked himself.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the bedside. When he heard noises outside his door he realized it must've been a while, because when he tried to make a mad dash for the door he ended up getting tangled in his own legs - they had fallen asleep. He stumbled as he opened the door, and crashed into Penelope as she was attempting to creep away. Out of instinct he threw his arms around her waist and moved her so she wouldn't hit the floor. He fell flat on his back with Penelope landing on his chest. Without skipping a beat she whispered, "So, Enoch, does this mean you've finally fallen for me?"

In spite of himself, Enoch burst out laughing. He brought his hands up to his face to cover his mouth, but it still did nothing to stop the laughter from spilling out of him. Penelope rested her hands on his chest and laid her chin on her hands watching him with a big smile on her face. After he collected himself he opened up his eyes and really looked at her.

"You have a small nose," he commented.

"Is that bad," she asked.

"No, it's cute," he said as his finger stroked it and bopped it lightly.

He shook his head and thought, "What am I saying? What am I doing?"

"Ready to get up," she asked as she lightly pushed off him to stand and held her hand out to him.

He took it and was surprised to feel the soreness in his back disappear. He drew his hand from hers quickly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't hardly hurt at all," she encouraged him.

"It shouldn't hurt period," he said sharply.

"So..." she began.

"I'm sorry," he said forcefully, "I was mean to you and I shouldn't have been. Why did you still leave dessert for me?"

"You were forgiven the moment it happened. You were tired and teased and it's okay. I was leaving you the desserts to let you know that we were okay...I guess I hoped you would get it and start talking to me again," she explained sheepishly.

Enoch rubbed the back of his head, he felt like a total idiot. "Do you want to...talk now," he asked shyly.

"I'd love that," she said warmly.

He opened the door to his room and gestured for her to go in first. She walked in and headed straight for the window sill where she curled up facing his bed. Following after her he shut the door and then sat awkwardly on his bed. "Why did I do this, I don't even know how to talk to her without being mean or weird," he thought bitterly as he stared at the floor.

"I visit Victor sometimes," Penelope said as she stared out the window, "I tell him stories. I know it probably seems silly to you, but even though he's gone he still is around you know. Sometimes Bronwyn comes with me. I heard you two were very close."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "he took the ass out of my personality."

"I wish I'd been around for that," Penelope laughed.

Enoch grinned, "So you admit I'm not perfect."

Penelope burst out laughing using one hand to cover her mouth and the other to wrap around her stomach. "I've never said or thought that you were perfect. Don't you know what love is," she asked seriously.

Enoch's face dropped, "Here's what I know of love: mom's and dad's are literally programmed to love their children; and the moment they discovered my "affliction," well let's just say they seemed relieved to have a reason to send me away."

Penelope looked at Enoch sternly, "Successful sex makes you parent, unconditional love makes you a mom or dad."

They sat in comfortable silence as Enoch thought her words over. He was surprised when she announced, "It's getting pretty late, I should head to bed. Thank you for letting me in."

Enoch stuttered out a goodnight and followed her to his door and opened it for her. "Such a gentleman," she complimented as she cupped the side of his face with her hand.

He gulped, "Is she going to kiss me?"

She smiled and then walked out, and it seemed like she was walking on air. Enoch shut his door, only slightly confused as to why he felt so disappointed.

Enoch had a spring in his step as he came down for breakfast the next morning. He was surprised that Penelope still decided to sit away from him after last night. Unfortunately, of all people, it was Emma who caught him staring.

"See something you like," she teased with hope he was starting to warm up to Penelope.

Millard heard her and said, "About time."

Although Millard had no hint of teasing in his voice, that's exactly how Enoch took it. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said harshly as he sat down to eat.

No more was said, but he felt like everyone was staring at him waiting to pounce with their remarks.

For the next ten years this is how it went:

Every night, when everyone was asleep, Enoch would go to Penelope's room to "check on her," and they would end up talking - sometimes into the wee hours in the morning. The exception to this rule was Friday, when Penelope would bring dessert to his room and they would talk in his room.

Every morning, Enoch would barely look her way. He didn't want to be the center of attention, and he didn't want the others to read too much into it.

Penelope never said whether or not she was unhappy with this arrangement. She never forced him to talk to her in front of the others. He was starting to feel guilty about the way he was treating her.

One day he asked himself, "Why am I so afraid if they know I..."

He trailed off surprising himself with what was about to come out of his mouth. Pushing away from his work table he walked out and went outside. He thought maybe some fresh air would calm his mind. When he went outside he was greeted with the sight of Penelope playing a game of hide and seek with the younger ones. He couldn't help but smile and stare as she stopped counting and pranced around the yard. She could see where some of them were hidden, but clearly was pretending she was having a hard time finding them anyway.

"Enoch," a voice said breaking Enoch's trance, "stop being a stubborn ass and let that girl in already!"

"Shut it Millard," he whispered.

"No, I will not," he said stubbornly, "I feel like I started this so I'm going to finish it. I don't know why the teasing from over 10 years ago stops you from what you really want!"

"And what do I really want," he said sardonically.

"Penelope you ass," Millard cried, "you know we're starved for fresh entertainment here, so of course there would be teasing. It only stopped so short because for whatever reason Penelope really likes you; and we like Penelope so we want her to be happy. As always you're still a stubborn ass!"

"Is there a point to this," Enoch asked weakly.

"Yes! Stop being an ass and woo her before you lose her," Millard paused, "that's a good line I'll have to remember that."

"Are you done," Enoch asked frustrated.

"Not as done as you're going to be if she finally gets over you," Millard sassed before he walked away.

Enoch looked back at Penelope and couldn't help the smile that she brought to his face.

"I'm an ass," he laughed to himself, "and I think it's time to change that."


	9. At Last

**A/N I'm so sorry for the delay! I was hosting a Halloween party last night, and my life got taken over a bit. Updates will go back to being steady now. Thank you once again to everyone who's followed/favorited/reviewed this story. The amount of love that this story and Penelope have gotten warms my heart!**

That night, Enoch did not come for dinner. When Bronwyn asked where he went Miss Peregrine simply cleared her throat and answered, "Working on a project, I'm afraid. Terribly important."

Everyone stopped eating their dinner and stared at her. Miss Peregrine cleared her throat again and gave them all a look that said, "No more questions."

Quickly everyone began to eat again. As dinner finished up and the children began to clear off the table Fiona asked, "Penelope, why do you insist on liking Enoch so much? He's so mean to you. If Hugh treated me that way I'd black his eye."

Hugh nearly dropped his plate, but quickly picked it up in time. Penelope laughed, "Everyone is different, and sometimes people show they care in a different way."

"Like how my stepdad cared for me and I cared for him right back," Bronwyn said sarcastically.

"No, Enoch would never hurt me," she paused when they all stared at her with raised eyebrows, "not physically. Don't you see? He's so adamant about me not going into town because he doesn't want people finding out what I can do and taking advantage of me. My parents used to do that same thing."

Fiona nodded in realization and added, "But I still bet your parents were nicer about it."

"Bronwyn, while your stepdad was the worst you still had Victor. In a sense you both taught each other love and loyalty - you were each other's light, right," Penelope asked.

"Yes," Bronwyn replied.

"What light has Enoch had? We go with what we're taught. I tell you the truth, the nastiest people are the ones who need love the most - and have the hardest time showing it," Penelope explained.

Horace snorted in derision, "That all sounds a little naïve to me."

Penelope smiled sadly at him, "I've heard that a lot. Well naïve or not, this is who I am; and well, I don't mean any disrespect but..."

"But what," Horace asked snootily.

Penelope looked uncomfortable, she hated saying anything that remotely sounded mean. "Again, no disrespect, but the love of clothes will keep your body warm while the love of people will keep your heart warm - and I'd take a warm heart any day."

Horace stood starring at her for a few moments. As soon as a retort formed in his head, Miss Peregrine entered the room. "Penelope, could you take Enoch his dinner please?"

"Yes," she said eagerly as she went to retrieve his plate from the kitchen.

Enoch stared at the heavy book with utmost concentration. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he groaned inwardly, "raising the dead is so much easier than romancing a girl."

He hung his head in defeat and somewhere in the back of his mind a thought snapped him back to task. "This isn't just any girl! I can do this...for her," he thought resolutely.

There was a familiar, light knock at his door. He jolted out of his bed and chucked the thick book under his bed. He cleared his throat and called out, "Come in."

Penelope thought it strange he didn't come to the door like he usually did. Shrugging internally she opened the door and went inside. "I brought your dinner, how goes the project," she asked brightly.

He walked past her to shut the door and then took the tray from her and placed it on his desk. "Do it before you lose your nerve, idiot," he thought.

Penelope gasped in surprise as Enoch lightly grabbed her hands and led her to his window sill. He sat her down and sat down facing her all while keeping their hands clasped. "Enoch are you okay," Penelope asked worriedly, "What's going -"

Enoch hazarded a glance down to where he threw the book, in the hopes that by looking at it he would remember what he wanted to say. He gulped and closed his eyes. "Now or never," he repeated in his head.

When he opened his eyes and looked into hers the words he'd spent the better part of the day trying to memorize fell easily from his lips. He spoke, voice shaking only slightly from nerves, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Penelope's eyes glazed over. She stared deeply into his eyes. Thoughts jumbled up in her head. After a little while she realized she was torn between saying the next line of the play and just kissing him. Thankfully, she didn't have to make a choice. Enoch leaned in painfully slowly towards her. One of his hands released hers and came up to cup the side of her face. His hand was trembling, and he couldn't seem to stop licking his lips. His eyes were laser focused on hers, because he was so afraid of messing this up. If he ended up screwing up and kissing her chin or her nose he wouldn't forgive himself. "This has to be perfect," he thought right before their lips met, "like her."

Penelope felt as if all of her insides were replaced with a million tiny butterflies. His lips were rough and perfect. She felt herself melt into him, and before she lost herself completely she slowly pulled away and smiled at him. She giggled as she saw his eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly parted. "We may have to do that again," he breathed out, "my heart was pounding too much to pay attention."

Courage welled up in Penelope as she saw Enoch at his most vulnerable. She quickly leaned in and kissed him, with fervor this time. The action caught Enoch off guard and it took him a second to respond to her. All cohesive thoughts left Enoch's brain and he acted purely on instinct. When his tongue gently entered Penelope's mouth she felt herself get dizzy. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and he took it as a sign to stop. As he started to pull away she gently used his shoulders to pull him back into her. The kisses were slow and exploratory now. All the years Enoch had locked his true feelings away, confusing himself in the princess, were released tenfold.

When they finally broke apart Enoch was angry at himself for robbing both of them of this for so many years. "Was this your project," Penelope asked panting.

Enoch nodded, afraid that if he tried to speak his voice would crack. "And Miss Peregrine knew," she asked curiously.

"Well not about this, although she probably suspected," he said voice cracking, much to his chagrin, "The first words you ever said to me, they sounded familiar."

"Romeo and Juliet," she said smiling at the memory.

"Yes, well I wasn't about to swallow my pride and ask you," he said honestly, "so I asked Miss Peregrine. I wanted to...well...I guess I wanted to let you know that I pay attention...to you...a lot."

Penelope's smile grew wider, "I like this side of you. At night, when it's just the two of us, you're a lot less guarded."

"I'm going to be that way in the daytime too," Enoch promised, "well at least towards you. I'm going to try and be better."

"It's not about being better, it's about being yourself," Penelope encouraged before warning, "You do know there's going to be a flurry of teasing - a straight out blizzard of it - come tomorrow if you do."

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "I know, and I know it's taken me over a decade to acknowledge this, but - you're worth it, Penelope."

"That's the first time you've said my name," she said dreamily.

They sat there in the window sill staring at each other with matching goofy lopsided grins.

"You can still call me Daffy though...if you want," Penelope said breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want, Daffy," Enoch chuckled, "we should probably head to bed."

Without thinking he nodded to his bed and Penelope raised an amused eyebrow at him. "NOT LIKE THAT," he whisper-shouted, "I mean not that I wouldn't...we just shouldn't...not now...though maybe...no we...I umm I mean -"

Penelope silenced his nervous stutters with a sweet kiss. "Goodnight my love," she said sweetly before exiting his room.

He was staring at her walking down the hallway as he got up to shut his door. He was in such a daze he ran into every piece of furniture he owned on the way. With the door securely shut, he threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, tomorrow's going to be interesting," he said out loud to himself, "Funny...every day that she's been here tomorrow actually seems like a new day."


	10. This Could Change Everything

At breakfast, Horace was sitting next to the empty seat that was left for Enoch. When Enoch rounded the corner and saw this he took a deep breath and steeled his courage. He strode over confidently and said loudly, "That's Daffy's seat."

"Excuse me," Horace gasped in disbelief.

Enoch walked over to where Penelope was seat and offered his hand. She took it and he walked her over to where Horace was sitting. When he stared at the two of them opened mouthed, Enoch drew Penelope close and kissed her square on the lips. Collective gasps were heard around the table as well as the sound of Hugh and Millard choking on their drinks. When they parted, Horace had long since vacated the seat and Enoch pulled the seat out for Penelope to sit down.

"Yes, I just kissed Penelope. Yes, I did finally realize that I was in love with her. If any of you have a problem with it, shove off, got it," he announced as he looked everyone in the eye.

Penelope turned a bright red and smiled up at him. Enoch took his seat and began eating as if nothing had happened.

"While I enjoy the fact that all has worked itself out, as I knew it would - 11 years, 5 months, and 1 week exactly, given that Enoch is stubborn and a bit oblivious - please keep any affection to yourselves," Miss Peregrine admonished.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine," Enoch and Penelope said simultaneously.

Everyone went back to eating except for the two lovebirds. They were looking at Miss Peregrine, hoping they hadn't upset her too much to where she would restrict them from one another. Miss Peregrine felt their eyes on her and she glanced up and both gave them a wink. The two visibly relaxed and started to eat.

Once breakfast was over Penelope walked over to Emma. "Do you want to play a game of tag with the littles," Penelope asked.

"No," Emma responded curtly as she turned her heal and stalked out of the room.

"What's that about," Bronwyn asked.

"I'm not sure," Penelope said curiously.

Enoch grabbed her hand and said excitedly, "There's something I want to show you."

He led her to his workplace; a place that he had been afraid to show her. Honestly, had any normal girl seen the room with the bits and pieces and hearts and tools about they probably would've tucked tail and ran. Penelope Poe, was no normal girl. She looked around fascinated.

"I want to show you what I can do," he attempted to say with confidence.

She sat off to the side watching him stitch random parts and pieces together. Once he was finished he showed her the semi-finished project. Unlike his other homunculi, this one had no weaponry. In fact, it was more like a mismatched doll. Nothing matched size or color. One leg and one arm was bigger than the other. One eye was a brown button and the other was blue. He used black and maroon yarn for the. She was odd yet adorable, and Penelope instantly loved her!

He felt his chest swell with pride as he saw her awed look. "Watch this," he said confidently.

He took one of his spare hearts and placed it in the doll. Soon she was walking on her own. Instead of looking for something to fight, she walked right across the table, and jumped down. With no hesitation, the doll climbed up Penelope's lap and gave her a hug.

"The life won't last long, but you can have her afterwards," Enoch promised.

Penelope scooped her up in her hands and said, "I'll call her - oh my!"

"Oh my is a bit of an odd name, but whatever you want Daffy," Enoch chuckled.

"No, that's not her name, it's just...I felt something," Penelope said.

"Can you be a bit more specific," Enoch said slightly worried.

"Whenever I heal people, besides getting a portion of whatever ails them, I can actually feel a rush of blood go through wrists to my fingertips," Penelope explained, "and I just felt that."

Enoch stood up and walked over to pick up the doll and place her on the table. "Well, how do you feel," he asked as he looked her over, "no stitching or uneven body parts?"

"If this is your way to try and touch me places, it's not going to work. I know it took you roughly 11 1/2 years to admit you like me, but we won't be moving that fast," she sassed before quickly adding, "but it won't be that slow either!"

Enoch looked at her sarcastically, "Calm down, I'm worried about you! Sheesh a couple of kisses and your mind's turned to filth."

Penelope's face lit up and she pointed a finger at him, "You made a joke! I'm really loving this progress your making...grant it it's still on the sarcastic side but at least -"

"Look," Enoch said pointing back at the table where the doll was waving.

Once she had their attention she started dancing and doing flips and cartwheels.

"Wow, she's amazing," Penelope said in awe, "I think I'll call her Annabel Lee, after the Edgar Allen Poe poem."

"Penelope," Enoch said seriously, "I've never had a homunculi stay alive this long."

For the next two hours they sat wordlessly watching Annabel Lee do tricks. Penelope finally broke the trance by saying, "We have to talk to Miss Peregrine about this. You know what this could mean right?"

"What," Enoch asked half-heartedly while still staring at the dancing doll.

"Between your powers and mine, we could raise the dead permanently," Penelope said slowly.

Enoch didn't respond and Penelope sighed. "I really have to spell everything out for him," she thought amused.

"We could bring Victor back, for good," she said excitedly.

Now that got his attention.


	11. You Can't Please Everyone

"Absolutely not," Miss Peregrine answered sternly.

"With our combined peculiarities," Enoch tried again.

"I said no," Miss Peregrine sighed, "I will explain this only once, and then you two are not to even think of it again. Yes, the two of you could possibly bring back Victor - but at what cost? This doll had no ailment, no injury - it was a fluke that nothing happened to Penelope. Now if you try and do this with Victor, Penelope could go blind or possibly even die. The risk is too great. I would love to have Victor back too, believe me, but I can't justify risking your life Penelope."

Miss Peregrine returned to what she was doing, and Enoch and Penelope took that as a signal to leave. As they walked out of the room dejected, Penelope tried to look on the bright side. "We could make live toys for everyone," she suggested brightly.

"No," Enoch said quickly.

"Why not," Penelope asked slightly hurt.

Enoch turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking at the ground shuffling his feet, he had a hard time saying the words out loud.

"What is it," Penelope implored, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Enoch said quickly forcing himself to look at her, "it's just..."

"Just what," Penelope asked.

"I uh I made Annabel Lee just for you," he stuttered out, "I don't make things for just anyone...in fact I've never made something outside of for my own enjoyment."

Penelope blinked at him, her face unreadable. Enoch could feel his face get hotter by the second. Without warning she pushed him up against the wall of the hallway and kissed him passionately. His eyes were wide open in shock while his mouth had its own mind and responded to hers with ease. Eventually, the rest of his body caught up and he close his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. As the kiss deepened further he nervously moved one hand to the back of her head while the other travelled dangerously low on her waist.

Annabel Lee started running up Penelope's calf and back flipping off it to get her attention. Penelope unwillingly parted breathlessly from Enoch. They stared at each other, eyes shining with passion, looking like they were about to pounce on each other. The sound of stomping was the only thing that fully snapped them out of their daze. Penelope turned her head in time to see Emma stiff backed and running the opposite way.

Reluctantly Penelope pulled completely away from Enoch's embrace. "I have to find out what's going on," she said emphatically, "I'll come find you later."

Before Enoch had a chance to respond, she quickly kissed him on the lips and ran after Emma.

"Emma," Penelope called out, "hey Emma are you -"

"Penelope, you're a very happy person and I'm very happy for you, and this may be hard for you to understand but I just can't be around you. It's not your fault, I just can't," she called back as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Realization washed over Penelope and she hung her head. She may have finally gotten Enoch's love, but she lost a friend - at least for the time being. Immediately she felt guilty, she was so wrapped up in her own bliss she had forgotten that the sting of losing Abe was still fresh for Emma. Seeing Enoch and herself together must be so painful for her, she reasoned.

Penelope sighed and placed a hand on Emma's door. "I do understand," she called through the door, "and I will respect your space. I'm here whenever you need me, I promise."

 **A/N So NaNoWriMo snuck up on me. It's been difficult working on both stories at once, I had hoped to finish this before it started. That being said there's only 2-3 chapters left until the end. Part of the reason it's taken so long is I have 2 very different endings and I can't decide which one to go with. I'm thinking about posting both as separate chapters - alternate/choose your own endings, any thoughts?**


	12. Promises Made

It took Emma 5 years to fully become Penelope's friend again. Emma was overjoyed to find that Penelope was indeed understanding and it was as if no time had passed. Not everything was perfect, it was still difficult for her to be around Enoch and Penelope together. It took another 15 years for that to happen. Penelope's heart ached to see how Emma coped - she shut a part of her heart down. She loved her Peculiar family, but she still only went so far; and spent a good deal of the day on her own with her thoughts.

Enoch's love for Penelope grew, and the stubbornness that once kept him away turned into a fierce protectiveness. As much as he missed Victor, over the years he began to sway to Miss Peregrine's way of thinking. Penelope wanted nothing more than to make Enoch happy, so she still pressed him to keep the idea of healing Victor in mind.

Eventually, because Enoch found it harder and harder to deny Penelope of anything, he gave in to her desire to go to the village. Thus, the game Raid the Village was born. Emma thought it was absolutely barbaric and evil, and would have no parts of it. The kids were excited to be able to let loose. As for Penelope, she started experimenting how far her healing peculiarity could go. In truth, she had healed deadly diseases before back in her own town ages ago, but never in late stages; never did she heal someone a breath away from deaths door. While the children never killed, a lot of people were injured. Penelope started to focus on her own body and how exactly it felt as she healed people. The longer they played the game, the more familiar she became with the villagers. She knew exactly where to find ones that were old and sickly before the games began, and she worked with them.

During one particular game, things became deadly. In the course of the chaos Penelope was searching for an elderly lady who was dying of consumption. When she laid eyes on her, her eyes went wide from excitement. She felt confident that if she could heal her, and focus on dealing with the side effects, then they could heal Victor. Her eyes went from excited to horror stricken as she watched Hugh trip over a rock, thereby sending a legion of bees her way.

"No, I'm allergic," the woman gasped as she was assaulted.

Penelope ran over and grabbed her by the hands. Instantly she could feel her insides swell, and she panicked. She released her hold on the woman and fell on her back on the ground gasping for air. Feeling herself start to slip from consciousness she tried to force her peculiarity to reverse, to try and heal herself. Faintly, she could hear Enoch calling her name.

"I love," she wheezed before everything went black.

Enoch paced the floor, he felt like he was going outside of his mind. Miss Peregrine exited the drawing room and shut the doors behind her and walked over to Enoch.

"Is she," he asked shakily, running his trembling hands through his hair.

"She's going to be fine, but what did I tell you? I know what you're both doing. This all leads back to you two wanting to bring Victor back. Do you see now why I said 'absolutely not?' Do you understand now," she reprimanded.

Enoch hung his head and didn't even try to control his sobs. Miss Peregrine gathered him in her arms and stroked his hair.

"I love her, I love her, she can't die," he choked out over and over again, "I can't lose her. She's the first good thing I've had that's mine. She loves me even though I'm me and she's her. I'm so sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen."

The children had begun to file in and watched shocked and helpless as Enoch lost control of his emotions. Miss Peregrine soothed him, "It's going to be all right. Penelope is going to make it through...and I think that it would be a good idea if you go in and sit with her. I think if you were the first thing she saw when she came to, it would make her a lot better."

Enoch nodded and without another word went to her side.

"She'll make a full recovery," Miss Peregrine promised the others.

Enoch formed his body to the side of hers on the couch she was laid on. He laid his head gently on top of hers and wrapped his left arm around her. "Don't leave me, Daffy," he whispered into her hair, "I need you."

Someone cleared their throat, but he didn't bother to look. He curled closer to Penelope, pride be damned.

"Enoch," Emma's voice entreated softly, "I brought Annabel Lee, I thought she could keep you two company."

Enoch nodded and kissed Penelope's forehead. "She'll appreciate that," he said sullenly.

Annabel Lee leapt from Emma's arms and climbed on top of the couch. She looked from Penelope's sleeping face to Enoch's worried one, and collapsed on top of them with her little arms trying to stretch over them both.

"How...how does she...she's a," Emma stuttered.

"I don't know," Enoch answered honestly before smiling sadly, "chalk it up to the magic that is Penelope."

Emma nodded and smiled, "I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything..."

Late that night Penelope stirred and started mumbling. Enoch sat up a little to look in her face. "Caaaknsss," she moaned.

"What is it, are you all right," Enoch asked panicked.

"Inddd caknss," she groaned.

"Penelope," he called gently as he stroked her face.

Her eyes half opened and she said weakly, "I need cake and kisses."

Enoch cried and laughed and kissed her all over her face and neck. "Daffy, you can have all the cake and kisses you want until forever," he promised.

"I like the sound of that," she sighed.

Annabel Lee started doing backflips all the way to the door. She ran out and woke the rest of the children by jumping on them and then running to the next room. Eventually she had a parade of half asleep curious kids following her into the drawing room.

"Penelope," they all cried joyfully.

Annabel Lee jumped into Penelope's arms and she cuddled her neck. "Sorry to scare you guys, but hey I think I've learned a bit on how to," she started.

"Learn to enjoy life as it is," Enoch finished, "safe and happy and together."

Penelope smiled and nodded, but in her heart she knew that she was ready; and when the time was right, they would bring Victor back.


	13. Promises Broken

The next few decades went by rather smoothly. Emma had completely become secure, at least on the surface, with both couples around the peculiar home. Penelope had stopped participating in Raid the Village and stopped experimenting with her peculiarity. She and Enoch still visited Victor on the regular though. Hugh and Fiona grew closer each passing day, as did Horace and his clothing collection and Millard and his stealth addiction. Yes, everything had become as normal as could be in a home for peculiar children.

Several decades of happiness was interrupted by the arrival of Abe's grandson, Jacob. When Penelope heard that he was on his way to the loop, she immediately worried for Emma. How is she feeling coming face to face with her former lover's grandson? And she hadn't aged a day? Now that is the definition of peculiar. Enoch grew very protective of his friend, and immediately took a great dislike to Jacob before he had even arrived.

"Play nicely please, my love," Penelope urged.

"No promises, Daffy dear," Enoch responded smugly.

Penelope rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

"I'm going to see if they're here yet," she said as she kissed him quickly.

"Going to check and see if Emma's all right," Enoch remarked knowingly.

Penelope nodded and smiled sheepishly. 'You would think after so many decades together that we would get sick of one another, especially since we know one another better than we know ourselves. It only keeps getting better with him though,' Penelope giggled aloud as she thought to herself, 'and there are a few things we still have to do together…maybe sooner than he thinks.'

She stopped short as she happened upon Emma and who she could safely assume was Jacob. They were talking with Miss Peregrine, but Emma's eyes kept flitting over to Jacob. Penelope found herself doing a quadruple take: the first two at Emma, she knew that look in her eyes so well for it had been in her own for decades whenever she looked at Enoch; the second was at Jacob, he looked so much like Abe it was startling.

"Penny," Jake cried in surprise, "I've heard about you too!"

"How did you, I mean I don't," Penelope stuttered confused.

"Grandpa said you always wore maroon and carried an umbrella on sunny days," he said smiling while nodding to her wardrobe.

"It's very nice to meet you," Penelope smiled with a courtesy.

Enoch was true to his word, he couldn't promise to play nice with Jacob. "The look in Emma's eyes be damned," Enoch ranted to Penelope after Jake had left for the night, "he's got his grandpa's blood in him – he's just as likely to leave her as Abe did."

Penelope sighed in resignation, "You're so lucky you're so handsome. Can you at least try to hold back a little?"

He groaned and shuffled his feet around, pouting, "I'll try…but again – no promises!"

"Well, if you succeed in your trying," Penelope suggested in a husky voice while walking over to hold his hands, "then maybe, just maybe, instead of saying 'good night' tomorrow I'll say 'good morning' the next day."

Enoch stood still with a positively puzzled look on his face. Penelope giggled and remained where she was holding his hand. After several minutes, it was clear he still wasn't getting her meaning. She shook her head at his denseness and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You're a smart boy Enoch, I'm sure you'll get it eventually," she teased, "good night, my love."

She left his room and made it almost all the way to her room before she felt someone grab her hand. Enoch crashed his lips onto hers before she could react, and she couldn't help but laugh into the kiss.

"It took you long enough," she joked, "so…"

"I'll do it," he promised.

Unfortunately, there was no time to try or not for Jake Portman was not the only new arrival. The peculiar children's life on loop had been interrupted. Even though they had been excited for a new visitor and had complained on more than one occasion about living the way they did – the prospect of leaving it all behind was unthinkable. Penelope knew that now was the time to act. As the others were packing she came to both Bronwyn and Enoch and suggested that they visit Victor a final time. The two agreed and she made sure that Enoch brought the biggest heart that he had in his collection under the guise that they could have a proper goodbye.

Once Enoch put the heart in Victor, Penelope kissed him and said, "I'm sorry I have to break my promise."

Before he could react she grabbed Victor by the hands and concentrated. She concentrated on keeping the heart beating, fusing it together with his body, imagining eyes growing back, and bringing a life force back in his body. Her concentration was so strong she couldn't hear Bronwyn screaming or feel Enoch trying to pry her hands off of Victor. She couldn't even feel her own heart slowing, her own eyes shrinking and caving in, nor her own life force slipping.

"Daffy…what did you do," Enoch whispered, completely broken as he cradled her lifeless body.

"Who's Daffy, what's going on," Victor said bewildered.

"VICTOR," Bronwyn screamed as she threw herself at her brother.

His full strength back, as if nothing had happened, allowed him to catch her with ease.

"What is that," Victor asked at the tiny figure who came into the room.

Annabel Lee walked into the room and snuggled against Penelope's corpse. Everyone was silent for a long time. Victor was too afraid to ask anymore questions as he watched his best friend look like he had his heart ripped from his chest.

"You did it, Penelope," Enoch finally whispered, "you said you could heal him, that together we could do the impossible. You were right."

"Enoch," Bronwyn started.

He spoke louder, angrier, "None of this would have ever had to happened if those damn hollowgasts didn't exist. They took my best friend, then my home, and now you. No more!"

Enoch nodded to Annabel Lee and she hopped up on his shoulder and sat down. He stood still cradling Penelope in his arms. "I'm going to go and find a nice place for her to rest, tell the others," he said in a robotic voice.

"I remember you saying that weeping willow's were your favorite tree, so I think you'll like this," Enoch spoke as he found a spot, "I know why you did this. You wanted to give Bronwyn her brother and me my best friend, but how am I supposed to face all this unknown without you? Who's going to control my temper? Who's going to make me feel confused and keep me on my toes? You are my everything, you always will be. I love you Penelope Ann Poe."

He took the maroon ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around his wrist as a band, as a reminder. While he waited for the others, he took a knife out of his pocket and began to carve a message into the tree that was to serve as her grave marker.

They didn't have much time for a proper funeral, and goodbyes were short but emotional. Everyone kept looking at Enoch as if he were a bomb ready to go off. He stayed stone quiet until it was his turn as the last one to say his final words.

"I love you," he whispered.

Everyone left quietly so he could have a few more moments alone. They each hugged him as they passed by and he stood there and took it.

With a final look at the words he carved he turned on his heal and walked away repeating them in his head lest he forget what he had with her: "We loved with a love that was more than love….I and my Penelope Poe."

 **A/N As a reminder this is only the version 1 ending. I will be posting up version 2 shortly. I hope you've enjoyed this story and that I didn't hurt too many of you with this particular ending. The second ending will still have the first half of this chapter unchanged, so when I post it and you see it repeated, don't worry the ending WILL change! Again, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting - you've all been incredible!**


	14. Promises Bent

**A/N So I couldn't leave things the way they were. Here is the alternate ending, remember the first half is the same as the other ending. Feel free to let me know which ending you liked better! One final time, thank you all for your responses and your love for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

The next few decades went by rather smoothly. Emma had completely become secure, at least on the surface, with both couples around the peculiar home. Penelope had stopped participating in Raid the Village and stopped experimenting with her peculiarity. She and Enoch still visited Victor on the regular though. Hugh and Fiona grew closer each passing day, as did Horace and his clothing collection and Millard and his stealth addiction. Yes, everything had become as normal as could be in a home for peculiar children.

Several decades of happiness was interrupted by the arrival of Abe's grandson, Jacob. When Penelope heard that he was on his way to the loop, she immediately worried for Emma. How is she feeling coming face to face with her former lover's grandson? And she hadn't aged a day? Now that is the definition of peculiar. Enoch grew very protective of his friend, and immediately took a great dislike to Jacob before he had even arrived.

"Play nicely please, my love," Penelope urged.

"No promises, Daffy dear," Enoch responded smugly.

Penelope rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

"I'm going to see if they're here yet," she said as she kissed him quickly.

"Going to check and see if Emma's all right," Enoch remarked knowingly.

Penelope nodded and smiled sheepishly. 'You would think after so many decades together that we would get sick of one another, especially since we know one another better than we know ourselves. It only keeps getting better with him though,' Penelope giggled aloud as she thought to herself, 'and there are a few things we still have to do together…maybe sooner than he thinks.'

She stopped short as she happened upon Emma and who she could safely assume was Jacob. They were talking with Miss Peregrine, but Emma's eyes kept flitting over to Jacob. Penelope found herself doing a quadruple take: the first two at Emma, she knew that look in her eyes so well for it had been in her own for decades whenever she looked at Enoch; the second was at Jacob, he looked so much like Abe it was startling.

"Penny," Jake cried in surprise, "I've heard about you too!"

"How did you, I mean I don't," Penelope stuttered confused.

"Grandpa said you always wore maroon and carried an umbrella on sunny days," he said smiling while nodding to her wardrobe.

"It's very nice to meet you," Penelope smiled with a courtesy.

Enoch was true to his word, he couldn't promise to play nice with Jacob. "The look in Emma's eyes be damned," Enoch ranted to Penelope after Jake had left for the night, "he's got his grandpa's blood in him – he's just as likely to leave her as Abe did."

Penelope sighed in resignation, "You're so lucky you're so handsome. Can you at least try to hold back a little?"

He groaned and shuffled his feet around, pouting, "I'll try…but again – no promises!"

"Well, if you succeed in your trying," Penelope suggested in a husky voice while walking over to hold his hands, "then maybe, just maybe, instead of saying 'good night' tomorrow I'll say 'good morning' the next day."

Enoch stood still with a positively puzzled look on his face. Penelope giggled and remained where she was holding his hand. After several minutes, it was clear he still wasn't getting her meaning. She shook her head at his denseness and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You're a smart boy Enoch, I'm sure you'll get it eventually," she teased, "good night, my love."

She left his room and made it almost all the way to her room before she felt someone grab her hand. Enoch crashed his lips onto hers before she could react, and she couldn't help but laugh into the kiss.

"It took you long enough," she joked, "so…"

"I'll do it," he promised.

Unfortunately, there was no time to try or not for Jake Portman was not the only new arrival. The peculiar children's life on loop had been interrupted. Even though they had been excited for a new visitor and had complained on more than one occasion about living the way they did – the prospect of leaving it all behind was unthinkable. Penelope knew that now was the time to act. As the others were packing she came to both Bronwyn and Enoch and suggested that they visit Victor a final time. The two agreed and she made sure that Enoch brought the biggest heart that he had in his collection under the guise that they could have a proper goodbye.

Once Enoch put the heart in Victor, Penelope kissed him and said, "I'm sorry I have to break my promise."

Before he could react she grabbed Victor by the hands and concentrated. She concentrated on keeping the heart beating, fusing it together with his body, imagining eyes growing back, and bringing a life force back in his body.

Enoch panicked, he couldn't lose her - not now, not ever. Since screaming and grabbing her wasn't working he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget to concentrate on yourself. I need you Penelope, I love you."

He kissed her temple and prayed to whoever would listen. Penelope became aware of the pain in her body and started concentrating on healing herself. She felt her healing reversing and Victor's newfound life force draining.

"My life, your life, our life," she whispered, "my life, your life, our life. My life, your life, our life."

Her hands tingled so much that she almost couldn't feel where her and Victor's hands met. She concentrated harder, to make herself feel the connection. Chanting over and over again, her trance like state stunned Bronwyn and Enoch to silence.

The pain in her head grew and throbbed, and it became more difficult to concentrate. She willed herself to try, to picture Victor alive and healthy; to picture herself alive and healthy. When she tried to merge the two mental pictures in her head, she felt a great shock go through her body and everything went black.

"Penelope, Penelope no, please no," Enoch cried as he gathered her in his arms.

"Who's Penelope," Victor asked as he yawned and stretched, "and what happened. The last thing I remember is being afraid and then just darkness and some weird dreams of talking to people."

"VICTOR," Bronwyn screamed as she ran to embrace her brother.

"Penelope, you can't leave me," Enoch screamed, "I need you. I love you!"

"What the hell have I missed," Victor asked shocked.

"Penelope," Bronwyn called softly ignoring her brothers remark.

"Penelope," Enoch cried weakly as he pulled her lifeless body close to his chest.

"That's Daffy to you, sweetheart," Penelope's weak and muffled voice quipped.

"Daffy," Enoch exclaimed as he pulled her back to look at her.

"Who the hell is Daffy," Victor asked confused.

"Shhh," Bronwyn said as she put a finger to his lips.

She sighed as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Enoch put his hands on her face and looked her over for any signs of distress. "Your eyes are gray now," he noted.

"Is that bad," she asked.

"There's nothing bad about you Daffy dear," he said honestly as he splayed kisses all over her face.

Annabel Lee entered the room and ran up to Penelope and Enoch. She couldn't get them to separate as they began kissing passionately. When she realized this she shrugged her shoulders and climbed up on the bed and onto Bronwyn's lap.

Victor looked from the living homunculi to his best friend making out on the floor with some girl and then back to the homunculi.

"How long was I asleep," Victor cried out.

His outburst caused the couple to break a part and begin laughing.

"So we share a life now," Victor said slowly.

Penelope reasoned, "I think so, my peculiarity works...well...peculiarly, but from what I felt I do believe that we're connected somehow. I'm not sure what that entails yet: whether if you get sick or hurt then I do or vice versa, but we'll find out soon enough. Until then - "

"You share a life, but not her heart - that's mine," Enoch said as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Victor admitted.

"What," Bronwyn asked, "being alive again? Finding out you were dead? Sharing a life with Penelope?"

Victor shook his head no and responded, "Seeing Enoch in love."

"Very funny," Enoch mocked.

Victor laughed and smiled warmly at his best friend and Penelope, "It's a good look for you."

Enoch nodded his head and added, "I hate to add more to you, but there's also the fact that we've got to leave the loop."

"Yea, Bronwyn explained that while you two were trying to devour each other again," Victor teased.

Enoch turned a deep shade of red and Penelope laughed.

"It's nice to know he still gets flustered over me after all these years," she teased as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So what are we going to do," Victor asked worriedly.

"Stick together," Enoch said firmly before looking into Penelope's eyes, "and never scaring each other like that again."

"I know, I know I broke my promise," Penelope sighed, "but considering how it all turned out, you could say I just bent it a little."

She stared up at him blinking innocently and holding back a smile. He felt his insides melt, he couldn't even stay frustrated with her if he tried. Sensing his resignation she slipped her hand in his and stared deeply into his eyes.

"But you are right, if we stick together we can survive anything," she reassured.

"Are they always this sickening," Victor asked Bronwyn.

"Not in front of people," she sighed dreamily, "so take advantage of it now."

"I think my last meal is working it's way into my mouth," he sassed as he pretended to gag and vomit.

"You have no romantical senses," she chided her brother.

"And you have no sense of privacy," he said as he nodded to the couple who were making out again, "let's go and scare the others with my return from the dead."

Bronwyn smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Victor dashed out of the room before her and Bronwyn took one last look at the loving couple.

"Thank you," she whispered to them as screams of shock and joy rang out throughout the house causing her to laugh, "because of you two, I know there's hope for us yet."


	15. Author's Note

Something went wrong when I posted up the alternate ending. I fixed it, but is saying the changes could take up to a half hour to take effect. I'm sorry please check back in a half hour or so to read the alternate ending. Again, I'm so sorry about that and I hope you come back to read it!


End file.
